monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Top: Supports
Top Supports as of November 2019 ---- Honorable Mentions *General Ingvar: The Light general who can NER, apply Life and Stamina Regeneration, while also applying negative effects like Blind, Daze, Stun, and Nightmares. He can apply Light and Special Weakness to the enemy team and can hold his own banner (Ingvar's Banner) to further support his allies when they are in a pinch. However, his stats are outdated for the current meta. *Goldfield: The first Magic Legendary monster and one of the breedable legendaries. He helps his allies with NER, heals, and Double Damage among other things. He also has no cooldowns on all his skills so he is immune to CDA, one of the best forms of denial in the game. However, his stats are mediocre for the current meta. *Ingenica: The creator of Relics and the first monster to have Trait Disabled. She is versatile due to her being able to apply Trait Disabled and PER to her opponents to hinder them. She is also able to provide her allies with NER, and some nice boosts like Double Damage and Precision with little to no CD. She is a good choice especially with attackers, but outside of NER, she doesn't have anything else too helpful. *Llum the Light of Freedom and Llum the Iron Leader: They are the inferior versions of Llum the Magical Matriarch but despite that they still have decent stats, a good trait and many gimmicks that The Magical Matriarch has. This includes NER, Team Heal, Damage Boost, Double Damage, and Precision. *Demise: The Queen of the Undead that resides in the land of the living. She helps her allies with many effects like Life Regen, NER, and a turn transfer with Double Damage while also hindering her enemies with PER, Blind and Random Effects. Despite that she has outdated stats, a very situational trait and is vulnerable to control effects. *Cloud: The White Tiger and Patrion's Pet. He's basically Demise on steroids with the ability to NER his allies and apply Shields while also acting as a tank due to his high health and access to 75% Shield + Taunt. One of his best skills is his turn transfer move that gives his ally Double Damage and Precision '''which prevents his allies from missing their attack. However, his speed stat is horrible and his trait includes no immunities, which makes him really vulnerable to any denier. *Lord of Atlantis: The lord of the sea. He supports his allies with NER, Stamina Restoration, Double Damage, Damage Boost, and Precision. However, on the other hand, he has horrible stats, a very bad trait (both expected of such an old monster), and performs very poorly on his own. *Holter's Bodyguard: An once fragile creature that was weaponized by General Holter, and the best monster you can get from the Team Shop. His best supports come in the form of team 50% Shields, Precision, and the usual PER / NER shenanigans, this time with added Reverse Healing and team heals. However, he has a bit of a speed problem, he's almost worthless alone, and his cooldowns make him suffer. *Belbreath: This hybrid creature of bird, butterfly, and lion is, hands down, the best Fire Support in the game. It has an astounding speed of 3,608, good trait, and many skills and effects that are really useful, such as NER, PER, Control Immunity, 50% Damage Protection, Hydrophobic Shield, the list goes on. However, she is really susceptible to PER, Nanovirus, and Anticipation, which can counter her several extra turn moves. *Zameleon: Grumpex's cool and lazy brother, who proves to be more useful than he looks in the battle with good stats, decent trait and and a handful of support moves that helps his allies when in a pinch with a 50% Heal and Stamina Recharge, CDDA, Damage Boost, and a turn transfer that comes with self-Double Damage. He also has an amazing Special with a full-team Extra Turn, Damage Boost, NER, and a 100% Stamina Regain. Oh, and remember that self-Double Damage move? This move goes very, very well with his brother Grumpex, who can give himself Skill Mirror and claim Double Damage for himself as well. *Rocigon: Quixote's loyal saber toothed steed, who provides his allies with NER, Double Damage, and a turn transfer with NER, PER, and CDDA, while applying PER and Daze to his enemies to keep them at bay. He is a good support for any attacker, but he lacks in speed, and combined with his immunity-less trait, he's very vulnerable to any control effect. *Reptie: A tie with a face (very creative indeed). Reptie is the first, and one of very few, monsters able to apply Triple Damage to an ally with no downsides whatsoever, and alongside a similar Double Damage move, he can help turn even the weakest of attackers into deadly forces to be reckoned with. Add this on top of a Stun move, a Blind + Damage Reduction move, and a couple of high-damage moves in case he needs to get his hands (tail?) dirty, and he can be scary in the right circumstances. However, his stats are rather outdated, and he doesn't have any AoE moves or support beyond damage boosts, making him highly outclassed by Metalisha. Speaking of which... *Metalisha: The lead singer/screamer in Metalhead's band. You know you've got it good when you see her resurrection move that has a mere 3 turn cooldown, and it only gets better from there. Metalisha is fittingly as fast as a rock song, and is packing some dangerous tools, such as a team Double Damage + Control Effect Removal, single ally '''Triple Damage + Control Effect Removal, AoE Burn, single target Ignite, a turn transfer with a 50% stamina regain, and an amazing Special that removes control effects (again) from the whole team, as well as giving them all an extra turn and Double Damage. Sadly, she does not have any complete NER (only control effects), absolutely no PER, and is nearly worthless alone with her terrible life and power, so honorable mention she remains. *Warspellz: The shaman of the orc tribe. Warspellz is arguably the best Dark support in the game, packing some truly menacing effects for his allies such as Triple Damage, 2-Turn Evasion, PER, Damage Protection, and Anticipation with no cooldown or stamina cost. Combine this with great speed, and you have the ingredients for an extremely useful team member...if, of course, his best moves didn't come with giving his allies a chance of instantly dying, and if Nanovirus didn't cripple him thanks to his lack of NER. Top Supports 10. Warmaster Remntar: The humble blacksmith of King Daeron. His stats are very high (expected for a Warmaster) and his trait is downright busted with team immunity to Special damage and Skill Mirror. ''Remtar has a wide variety of helpful moves ranging from high damaging moves to shields, control immunity and giving an ally Damage Boost, Precision, and Anticipation in one move. Unfortunately, unlike most powerful supports, he doesn't have access to NER or team healing (both of which are very important for a support) but he still remains a very great choice. 9. Gakora and Bo Tai: These two strive to guide others with their wisdom. Both of them are fairly similar in role, with Gakora having tricks such as team Evasion, PER and team NER, and Damage Mirrors, while Bo Tai utilizes immunities to various status effects, ally Heals and Stamina restoration, and his best moves, 0 CD team NER and CDDA. All in all, these two are extremely solid monsters that are can be a great ally. Especially when combined with tanks. 8. Hobkin: The magnificent artifact created by Nabuline. It's stats are awesome, a pretty good trait, packs lots of support moves that come in handy like PER and NER in one move, random protection effects, and Area Dodge to his allies. It also has skills that are strong against Tank such as 50% Life Drain and multiple Torture effects, making him an excellent Metal monster. 7. Warmaster Zahra: The Nature Warmaster. She is a support and like other Warmasters, she has great stats and a great trait (her presence in battle increases the Total Life of her allies by 50%!) That's a big advantage have to (especially with tanks) and her status caster gives her team Immunity to Torture for 3 turns! Her skills include NER and Botanophobic Shields that blocks all elemental damage except for Nature. She can also apply Nature and Special Weakness to boost her allies' damage, Damage Mirror to her allies and give them an extra turn + Precision after removing their negative effects. These skills make her a great ally for tanks. 6. Llum the Magical Matriarch: The Light Nemesis and Ingvar's sister. She is the best version of Llum and for good reason. She has a great trait, well-rounded stats, and holds a number of effects for her allies which include NER, PER, team heal, Team Double Damage, and Precision. She can also do a form of deny via Stun. She is one of the best Light monsters in the game, so try obtaining 5. Warmaster Elvira: The Light Warmaster. She is here due to her phenomenal trait which gives her allies 'Evasion' at the start of the battle, and her ability to support her allies with Photophobic Shield, Team NER, Healing, Damage Boost, and Precision. 4. Samael the Plague Carrier and Samael the Fever Scatterer: Two of the three Dark Nemesis monsters. Packing a variety of effects such as several Torture effects, PER, NER, team heals, turn transfers, damage boosts, and ''two resurrection moves. ''He can do a lot. Both versions are amazing options for your team if you can get the money to buy them (they are Nemesis monsters after all) 3. Neobuki: The hologram that is somehow able to battle effectively. What really pops out about Neobuki is her extreme versatility. She is primarily a support with effects like Control Immunity, Evasion, and the classic NER / PER, but with her good stats all around, she's completely capable of dealing big damage with Double Damage, Extra Turns, and high-power moves, as well as tanking with Taunt, Regeneration, and Torture Immunity. She can practically do anything that doesn't involve denial so pick her up if you're missing any key component in your team. 2. Hornet: The cold-blooded villain and Faraday's ally. He is very fast with a monstrous speed of 3,608 and an amazing trait (Hardened, Dodge Area, SC: Anticipation). He is a menace to face with his diverse, annoying moveset and effects like Total Blind, Nanovirus, PER, and Guard Down to hinder his opponents. His support skills are incredibly useful, providing allies with NER and protecting his allies with Control Immunity, Torture Immunity and Positive Effects Protected making him him a great support/curser hybrid. '''Number 1 goes to these three:' 1. Warmaster Ragnarok: The Warmaster with no element. He has great stats, a great trait, and amazing skills including but not limited to, Control Immunity, Skill Mirror, Damage Mirror, Life Regeneration and the ultimate rebound move: No More Failures; ''it can grant himself or any ally, '''NER' + 100% Life and Stamina Regain and an Extra Turn. '''Oh what's that? You have the enemy down to 5,000 health and Mega Possessed? Well too bad Ragnarok can just use No More Failures and steal your victory. And let's talk about that Special, it's almost unstoppable; it applies NER + Double Damage + Evasion + PER Blocked to his '''entire team. Overall, he is a must-have on any team. 1. Wyrmlad: The Dragon Knight and Drakor's friend. Wyrmlad is an easy taker for this spot on the list thanks to him having a little bit of everything. His trait is absolutely phenomenal being Dodge Area and Celestial. He has great stats and has a metric shit ton of status effects to throw around such as healing, Evasion, NER, PER twice, Sunburn, Curse, Damage Reduction, and easily his best skill, a 1% Ressurection with Regeneration, Evasion, and '''PER Block''', ensuring almost absolutely that the revived ally will get a turn in. It's fitting that he was made from the ground-up by fans, because Wyrmlad is the single best support you could ever have. 1. Madam Fusion: Voltaik's right-hand woman. She is without a doubt one of the best monsters in the game. She has an amazing trait that gives her Evasion and Positive Effect Protection at the start of the battle (ensuring no matter what that she will get her turn in), a high speed stat of 3,553, and is the master of PER and Trait Disable due to her ability to cycle through them over and over again with her extra turns and low cooldowns until the enemies are completely crippled, then turn transfer to her allies to finish them off. She can provide some pretty damn good supports other than that as well, such as 50% Stamina Regain + Stamina Regen, CDA Protection, Blind Immunity, and of course, NER. Category:Tier list